Escondiendo gatos
by Kirara213
Summary: Mérida quiere un amigo con quien compartir aventuras. Y eventualmente lo encuentra dentro de un descampado y no precisamente con el aspecto de un niño de su edad.


**Escondiendo gatos**

* * *

Mérida no podía presumir de haber tenido muchos amigos en la infancia. Su carácter rudo y rebelde solía alejar a las niñas de su edad que preferían jugar a las muñecas, y su actitud mandona intimidaba a los niños que, en contra de cualquier prejuicio, intentaban acercarse hacia la chica pelirroja para jugar con ella.

Mérida solo contaba con dos amigas de hecho, una pequeña pelirroja con el rostro cubierto de pecas y de su misma edad, llamada Anna, y una niña de ascendencia china y que poseía un año más que ellas dos, cuyo nombre era Mulán. Para Mérida describir a Anna era muy sencillo, ya que la palabra que mejor la definía era _inquieta._ La pelirroja con el rostro cubierto de pecas era la persona más impredecible que conocía, a su corta edad sabía más juegos que ningún otro niño y además era la mejor de todos planeando travesuras, de ahí que siempre contaran con ella cuando alguien deseaba profundamente vengarse de alguien. Por otro lado, Mulán era la persona más tranquila que pudieras conocer, manteniéndose en calma en todo momento, a excepción de cuando alguien amenazaba a cualquiera de sus dos amigas. En pocas palabras, Mulán y Anna eran el día y la noche, tan opuestas que posiblemente si no fuera por Mérida jamás se habrían hecho amigas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener tan buenas amigas, Mérida siempre quiso también tener un amigo. Mulán y Anna los tenían, y siempre que le contaban sus experiencias con ellos Mérida sentía un poco de envidia. Desde su punto de vista, Mulán y Hércules se lo pasaban genial cada vez que ambos practicaban juntos esgrima, al igual que Anna y Eugene cuando jugaban a ser ladrones y robaban los pasteles que con tanto esmero solía hacer Gerda, su ama de casa.

Ella también quería un amigo con quién disfrutar de grandes aventuras y con quién jugar. Por ello decidió hacer una lista de niños que eran lo suficientemente amigables como para poder entablar una amistad con ella. Lo malo fue que aquella lista tenía una pega, y era el hecho de que tanto Aladdin como Jack y Peter eran traviesos por naturaleza. Ella no tenía nada en contra de aquello, de hecho le gustaba aquella cualidad en sus amistades, ya que tener un cómplice y confidente para las travesuras que tienes pensado hacer siempre es de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, su madre le tenía "prohibido" hacer amigos así. No era que Elinor tuviera la intención de entrometerse en las amistades de su hija mayor, pero tener que lidiar con los pequeños trillizos que recién acababan de aprender a andar y no paraban de tirar los adornos que estaban a su alcance al suelo ya era demasiado trabajo para ella, como para también tener que enfrentarse a las posibles trastadas de su hija y su amigo.

Por ello, Mérida, por primera vez en su vida tras haber visto la cara de súplica de su madre, aceptó de mala gana su petición y decidió trabar amistad con alguien más calmado que ella. El círculo de posibles personas se vio más limitado por ello, casi todos los niños que conocía eran muy revoltosos. Buscar niños tranquilos era una misión difícil, pero lo era aún más encontrar a alguien con aquella cualidad que no acabara aburriéndole enseguida. Lo intentó con niños mayores que ella, pensando que ellos por tener más años serían más maduros y por consiguiente más calmados, pero se vio rechazada ya fuera por su edad o por su actitud demasiado violenta.

La chica pelirroja se esforzó en forjar una amistad con ellos, pero fue en vano y al cabo de unos días acabó por cansarse. En su lugar decidió cambiar de objetivo y así fue como se hizo amiga de un pequeño gato negro que— si bien huía al principio de ella— acabó encariñándose con ella.

El felino siempre estaba al lado de un viejo trastero en el barrio donde vivía ella y se lo encontró el día que decidió estrenar su bicicleta de montaña. Aquel día en concreto era festivo e iban a celebrar un pasacalles por el que acabaron cortando el tráfico por varias horas para prepararlo todo. Mérida, quien estaba aburrida y no sabía que hacer para entretenerse, no lo dudó dos veces cuando vio aquella oportunidad de tener la carretera para ella sola y le preguntó a su madre si podía pasear con su bicicleta un rato. Cabe mencionar que Elinor estaba demasiado ocupada preparando unos collages que pensaba mandar a su familia en Escocia por las fiestas navideñas que se aproximaban y asintió a la pregunta de Mérida sin meditarlo lo suficiente.

La sensación del viento en el rostro combinada con la velocidad que estaba adquiriendo conforme iba avanzando no tenían precio para la niña pelirroja de 10 años, que se limitaba a aumentar la velocidad todo lo que podía mientras la adrenalina inundaba su cuerpo. La emoción que sentía era indescriptible, era de tal tamaño que incluso hacía que ignorara todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Mérida era sumamente feliz, pero la alegría es efímera y no dura por siempre. Por ello alrededor de media hora después tuvo que decelerar su marcha al darse cuenta que el número de carrozas y de personas maquilladas y vestidas para la ocasión incrementaba. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa y era que al pasacalles que le había permitido salir con su bicicleta le faltaba poco por empezar.

En otra ocasión, por no poder seguir con su pequeña aventura, habría maldecido con los pequeños insultos que había aprendido los últimos meses —aquellos por los que su madre posiblemente le habría amenazado con castigarla solo por mencionarlos—, pero aquella vez prefirió reservárselos para sí misma al recordar que personas como Anna habían esperado para ver aquel pequeño espectáculo improvisado desde hacía ya bastantes meses. Los pasacalles como ese eran de los pocos entretenimientos que niños como ella tenían fuera de su hogar, al ser sus padres demasiado sobreprotectores como para dejarlos salir muy a menudo. De hecho recordaba vagamente haber oído a su padre en varias ocasiones insistirle a Iduna, la madre de Anna, para que le dejara ir con ellos al parque. Fue por Anna que decidió dejar a los sapos y culebras en paz por esa vez*.

En su lugar decidió desviarse hacia un pequeño descampado que había en la zona al que iba a jugar con Mulán en muchísimas ocasiones. Fue con la esperanza con encontrarla a ella o a Hércules, con quien se estaba comenzando a llevar mejor, pero ninguno de los dos estaba presente. De hecho el lugar estaba desolado, ya que no había absolutamente nadie allí. Quiso irse por unos instantes pero ya había atado con un candado su bicicleta a una farola y la pereza de no querer abrirlo de nuevo hizo que se quedara allí por más tiempo.

Observó el lugar atentamente, intentando buscar algo con lo que entretenerse hasta que decidiera irse o hasta que Mulán o Hércules aparecieran, lo que antes ocurriese. Mas lo único que le llamó la atención fue una pelota vieja bastante desgastada con marcas de dientes en ella. Del último detalle no se dio cuenta hasta haberse acercado lo suficiente a esta como para verla detenidamente. Sin embargo, no tardó en saber cómo habían llegado aquellas mordidas irregulares. Antes de que llegara a coger la pelota un gato se la arrebató delante de sus narices.

El felino en concreto tenía un pelaje color negro azabache que, si bien era lo suficiente llamativo como para captar la atención de alguien curioso como Mérida, no fue lo que atrajo su interés por completo. Al contrario, fueron sus ojos verdes y brillantes los que provocaron que la niña fuera incapaz de despegar su vista de él. Siempre le habían fascinado los ojos verdes, ya que le hacían recordar los bosques en los que tanto amaba acampar con sus padres y ese era motivo suficiente como amar todo lo relacionado con ese color.

Aquel gato con su mirada esmeralda le fascinó con solo verlo y fue por ello que intentó acercarse a él. No pudo hacerlo en el primer intento por lo tímido que era, ni tampoco logró hacerlo la segunda vez ni la tercera ni la cuarta. No fue sino a la quinta vez, en un día de otoño donde había hojas rojas y doradas esparcidas por todos lados, que fue capaz de aproximarse al felino.

Aquel día en específico había sido el único no lluvioso en toda una semana, en la que por la lluvia no pudo salir de casa. Fue difícil convencer a su madre para poder salir a la calle porque Elinor la conocía muy bien y sabía de las intenciones ocultas de su hija, no le había costado mucho descubrir que solía ir al descampado del señor Estoico a encontrarse con un gato que, además de callejero, era arisco. No le importaba que su hija tuviera contacto con animales, de hecho incluso lo consideraba bueno, no por nada la llevaba a acampar de vez en cuando y al centro ecuestre del que su marido era dueño. Pero le tenía cierto miedo a que Mérida saliera herida al ser el felino bastante distante. No obstante, acabó cediendo ante los ojos suplicantes de la niña pelirroja y ella se fue a hacerle compañía al gato anónimo, llevando consigo un poco de comida con ella para intentar trabar amistad con él.

Mérida, ignorante de la preocupación de su madre, se dirigió una vez más hacia el descampado. Había descubierto recientemente que ella no era la única que sabía que había un gato oculto en aquel lugar, lo averiguó cuando vio múltiples platos de plástico vacíos cerca de donde solía esconderse el minino. Había supuesto que se trataría de alguna amable anciana como lo era la abuela de Moana, por eso había decidido llevar comida aquella vez. Si ella no había podido salir durante tantos días, ¿quién le aseguraba que aquella afable anciana lo habría hecho? Las personas mayores, por lo que le había dicho su madre, solían enfermar fácilmente y por ello tenía leves sospechas de que la abuela amable que alimentaba al felino lo más probable es que aquella semana podría no haberlo hecho por culpa del clima.

La niña pelirroja era muy atlética para su edad, sí, pero no poseía la fuerza suficiente para cargar con toda la comida que en un principio había querido llevar a Black, como ella había decidido bautizar al gato de momento, y había tenido que conformarse con llevar la mitad de las latas de pescado que quería llevarle. Como bien había supuesto el gato se acercó a ella nada más Mérida abrió la primera lata de conservas. Eso sí, lo hizo de manera cautelosa puesto que aún no confiaba del todo en ella, por ello olisqueó varias veces las sardinas que ella le ofrecía antes de comérselas definitivamente.

A partir de aquel día el gato comenzó a encariñarse poco a poco con la pelirroja, si bien desconfiaba de ella cuando se acercaba corriendo hacia él, le tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarse acariciar un poco por la infante y para comer la comida que a veces ella le dejaba antes de irse al colegio.

Sin embargo, aunque quería mantener en secreto a su nuevo amigo, acabó confesándole a Anna y a Mulán, ante la insistencia de la primera, con quien se reunía a escondidas después de clases. Al principio, la chica con trenzas se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que era un gato con quien su amiga se encontraba, pero no tardó en dejar su sorpresa inicial a un lado y comenzar a persistir para conseguir ver al gato negro. Ella era una amante de los animales, de ahí que se empeñara tanto en querer ver al felino.

Mérida cedió finalmente y el viernes de esa misma semana, tras terminar las clases, se dirigió junto a sus amigas al gran descampado donde se escondía Black. No obstante, se asombró al ver a un niño castaño jugueteando felizmente con el gato. Nunca lo había visto y por ello no fue capaz de esconder su sorpresa al divisarlo allí. Al verlo jugar con Black tan alegremente sintió un poco de envidia. Ella por más que lo había intentado no tenía aquella relación tan cercana con el minino y aquello provocaba que se sintiera un poco celosa de aquel desconocido. A pesar de la envidia que sentía hacia aquel chico decidió dejarlo pasar, algo raro en ella teniendo en cuenta su temperamento. Fue difícil convencer a Anna pero finalmente logró hacerlo y las tres marcharon hacia su casa en busca de la pasta boloñesa que Elinor había prometido prepararles para el almuerzo. Mérida agradeció que su madre cocinara tan bien, el sabor de los espaguetis la hicieron olvidar rápidamente lo anterior.

Aquella solo fue la primera de las muchas veces que vio a aquel niño jugar con Black, en las que como en la primera ocasión se dedicó a irse al verlo junto al gato. Sus visitas al descampado disminuyeron drásticamente hasta tal punto que solo pasaba por allí para dejar parte de su desayuno escolar cuando veía que los cuencos de plástico del minino estaban vacíos. Aunque el ánimo que sentía al ir allí no era el mismo que sentía antes.

Por otro lado, con el paso de los días la relación que tenía con Hércules evolucionó hasta ser una buena amistad. Ella ya había conseguido lo que quería, un amigo en quien confiar y con quien compartir aventuras. Ambos se volvieron más cercanos de lo que habrían esperado en un principio y pronto empezaron a visitarse entre ellos para poder jugar juntos en sus respectivas casas. Solo había un problema con eso. Debía pasar estrictamente por delante del descampado, lo quisiera o no. Aquel era el único camino que la conducía a la casa del chico sin tener que tomar desvíos por barrios que ella no conocía. De ahí que cada vez que iba a su casa pasara lo más rápido que podía en aquella zona para no ver a Black y al chico misterioso en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, aquella "estrategia" no le sirvió un día en concreto. Si bien pasó de largo del descampado, un maullido proveniente de Black la hizo retroceder hasta llegar a él. Aquel maullido no había sonado como los que él solía hacer, de hecho tenía un tinte amenazante que no le gustó para nada. Cuando hubo llegado al lugar, vislumbró la razón de aquel pequeño grito del felino. Snotlout, un niño de su escuela del que solo conocía el nombre, estaba molestando al pequeño Black— el cual estaba subido a la rama de un árbol— con un largo palo que posiblemente había cogido del suelo. También pudo reconocer al niño que tantas veces había visto junto al felino intentando en vano que le dejara en paz.

Al ver semejante escena no pudo sino sentir furia, las personas que molestaban a un animal indefenso la irritaban más de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. Por eso, se dirigió hacia ellos de la manera más amenazante que podía aparentar al llevar un vestido azul con nubes estampadas.

Su madre siempre le había aconsejado que antes de ceder ante la ira en cualquier situación intentara hablar de manera serena con quien estaba provocándole. Aunque cumplió en parte con aquel consejo al intentar hablar, el tono de su voz dejó muy claro su enfado.

—¡Deja al gato en paz!— exigió de una forma tan autoritaria que no parecía una niña de tan solo diez años.

Snotlout, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar por quien él solo consideraba una niña consentida e incluso se atrevió a sonreírle socarronamente, dando a entender que —por muy valerosa que se considerara— sus exigencias no tenían ningún efecto sobre él.

Mérida no tardó en fruncir el ceño en respuesta. Ella podía llegar a ser bastante terca y caprichosa en ocasiones, y aquella era una de ellas. Le traía sin cuidado que el niño fuera un año mayor que ella, podría tener incluso 10 años más y ella seguiría encarándole de la misma manera.

—¡Te dije que lo dejaras tranqui...!— le gritó cuando vio que él volvía a sus trastadas y seguía molestando a Black, pero se vio interrumpida.

—No recibo órdenes de una niña caprichosa— le cortó él antes de que terminara de hablar, provocándole más en el proceso.

A Mérida le pareció que una llama se prendió dentro de ella, porque tras aquellas palabras hizo lo que aquel niño castaño fue incapaz durante todo aquel rato y le arrebató el palo con el que estaba hostigando a Black de sus manos en un arrebato.

Aquella acción ocasionó que Snotlout se enfadara lo suficiente como para recurrir a la única estrategia que le quedaba para resultar vencedor.

—¡Me pienso chivar de esto! ¡El tío Estoico sabrá que estás escondiendo un gato, Hiccup!

Esa amenaza no estaba dirigida hacia ella y lo sabía de sobra, pero al ver el rostro sorprendido y asustado de Hiccup, no lo dudó dos veces y se dispuso a contraatacar para defenderlos.

Aquella vez no pudo realizar la visita que tenía prevista y no pudo jugar con Hércules hasta una semana después. La razón tras este hecho fue la pelea que tuvo contra Snotlout, donde ambos se empujaron, golpearon y tiraron de los pelos hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera. Mérida se sintió orgullosa porque ella no fue precisamente la que acabó rindiéndose en aquella disputa, pero lo lamentó cuando Elinor le prohibió salir durante una semana y también le castigó sin televisión durante un mes. Desde ese punto de vista no sabía si había merecido la pena golpear con tanta fuerza al niño pelinegro.

A consecuencia de ese castigo abandonó la idea de inmiscuirse en cualquier pelea física, estar un mes sin poder ver a sus queridos titanes en la televisión le afectó más de lo que parecía. Aunque tenía algo con lo que consolarse. Había podido volver a su rutina y ahora sí se detenía en el descampado cada vez que iba a visitar a Hércules. La presencia de Hiccup ya no le importaba tanto, aun si no hablaba con él cuando estaba con Toothless, el verdadero nombre del felino y el único que parecía agradarle.

Hiccup era tímido, no tardó en darse cuenta de ello. Por esa razón, no hablaba con él abiertamente porque no quería forzarlo a mantener una conversación con ella sabiendo que podría incomodarle. Al igual que hizo con Elsa, la hermana mayor de Anna, solo le hablaba cuando veía que este estaba muy tranquilo y nunca sacaba temas de conversación que pudieran llegar a ser muy íntimos. Aquella táctica le sirvió, ya que poco a poco el niño comenzó a confiar más en ella. A Mérida le resultaba irónico que tanto Hiccup como su amigo felino fueran tan parecidos a la hora de relacionarse con los demás, pero no dijo nada al respecto para no enfadar a ninguno de los dos.

Ella, por el contrario, no tardó en confiar en ellos y quiso de inmediato ser amiga de ambos. Quizá había sentido un poco de rencor inicial hacia Hiccup por tener toda la atención de Toothless, pero tras conocerlo un poco supo que lo había juzgado demasiado pronto y que, contrario a sus creencias, aparentaba ser una buena persona. Sabía que había conseguido la amistad del animal, le quedó claro cuando este empezó a recibirle amistosamente y comenzó a ronronear cuando ella estaba cerca. Pero todavía no recibía la del chico del todo y eso la estaba impacientando.

De nuevo se sentía ansiosa por hacer un amigo, solo que en aquella vez tenía su objetivo fijado, alguien con quien sabía que podía trabar una amistad tan fuerte como la que tenía con Mulán, Anna y Hércules. A pesar de su impaciencia, esperó hasta que el chico se sintiera lo suficientemente cercano a ella como para realizarle la pregunta que tanto estaba deseando hacerle. Fueron necesarias algunas semanas pero llegó el día en que decidió enfrentarse al asunto de frente.

—Hiccup.

Le bastó con llamarlo una vez, después de todo estaban solos en el descampado la mayoría del tiempo y aquella ocasión no fue una excepción. Eso sí, Hiccup tenía toda su atención sobre Toothless, a quien estaba acariciando, por lo que se sorprendió al ser llamado de repente por la chica pelirroja.

—Seamos amigos— Mérida se lamentó de decir eso al notar que su voz sonó más autoritaria de lo que debería, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio sonreír de manera calmada a su acompañante.

—Eso está hecho.

Tan solo hicieron falta aquellas palabras para hacer sonreír alegremente a la niña pelirroja quien no tardó en comenzar a mimar también al gato.

Su propósito se había cumplido, había conseguido que Hiccup fuera su amigo y eso fue algo de lo que ella nunca se arrepintió, ya que el chico se convirtió en alguien muy preciado para ella. Quizá por ello, con el trascurso de los años, empezó a agradecerle inconscientemente a Snotlout por haber molestado a Toothless. Sin él nunca se habría atrevido a hablarle a su actual mejor amigo después de todo.

* * *

 ***Echar sapos y culebras por la boca.** Es una expresión que se usa como sinónimo de "insultar".

* * *

Hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial para mí, y por ello te dedico esta historia con la esperanza de que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Valentine Star! ;)


End file.
